Generally, a node in a ZigBee network sends a beacon packet that includes the EPID. The EPID of the ZigBee network is a 64-bit value that can uniquely identify a particular network. An Organizationally Unique Identifier (OUI) is a 24-bit number which uniquely identifies a vendor, manufacturer, or other organization and reserves a block of derivative identifiers.